The present disclosure relates generally to the field of downhole tools and, more particularly, to a downhole caliper tool system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions.
In hydrocarbon drilling operations, downhole tools may be lowered into a borehole to perform specific tasks. For example, a logging string system may be lowered through a drill string or downhole tubular. The logging string system includes a logging tool that takes various measurements, which may range from common measurements such as pressure or temperature to advanced measurements such as rock properties, fracture analysis, fluid properties in the wellbore, or formation properties extending into the rock formation. Some logging tools contact the borehole to obtain various measurements.
In certain cases, the logging tool includes mechanical linkages and components to facilitate expansion of the logging tool after the logging tool passes through the drill string or downhole tubular. The mechanical linkages are exposed to borehole pressures, as well as fluids having high viscosities or particulates. The borehole environment may degrade the logging tool, thereby resulting in more frequent repairs or replacements.